emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3352 (14th January 2003)
Plot Louise worries about Ray's inquest. Diane tries to reassure her. Jack tells Alan about Wilf's dire financial situation, Alan tells him that Home Farm have become far more harsher since he was estate manager. Their discussion turns into an argument and Jack accuses Alan of siding with Chris. Ollie gives Danny a telling off for leaving his plate out before leaving for college. Chris visits Wilf and tells him to pay up or meet the bailiffs. Terry arrives to give Louise some moral support. The clerk calls everyone into the court room. Seth invites Len and Scott over to his. Jack confesses to Wilf that he paid one month of his overdue rent, unaware Brian is listening in. Wilf reacts badly and accuses him of interfering in his business. DI Dove is called to the stand. She confirms that Louise was alone at the time. The coroner decides that Ray's body can be released, but the inquest will be resumed at a later date. Jack tells Brian about his discussion with Wilf. Viv fusses over Scott and Donna teases him. Edna is furious to learn Len is blowing him off for Seth. Len has a fall in the kitchen when he goes to make tea. Terry sits outside The Woolpack as Louise drives in. Diane tells Louise that she is surprised none of Ray's family showed up. Louise informs her that they were estranged from Ray. Scott leaves to pick up Len, at the end of his tether with Donna's teasing. Louise wants the whole Ray ordeal to be over. Diane tries to comfort her but unknowingly makes her feel worse. Brian plays dumb and lets slip that Jack paid a month of Wilf's rent. DI Dove arrives to question Chris. Diane gives Louise a photo of her and Ray which sets her off. Louise scrunches up the paper and freaks out. Louise tries to tell Diane that Ray was pretending to stalk her but Diane interrupts and tries to comfort her. Cast Regular cast *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Brian Addyman - Martin Reeve *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox Guest cast *D.I Judy Dove - Susan Cookson *Wilf Butler - Peter Armitage *Coroner - Geoff Oldham Locations *The Woolpack - Stairway, backroom and beer garden *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen, living room and hallway *Hotten Crown Court - Foyer and courtroom *Butlers Farm - Yard *Windsors - Forecourt *Home Farm - Office, hallway and living room *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) Notes *The court clerk is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,630,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes